


Love Bite

by Morticia-Butler (writing_shorts_but_failing)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, Softcore Porn, Sort Of, Vampires, hopefully I'll make more, not a complete scene, this scene was just stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_shorts_but_failing/pseuds/Morticia-Butler
Summary: Sexy moment with a vampire





	Love Bite

The vampire kissed her languidly, trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts. He gently took a nipple into his mouth and her breath hitched at the new sensation. He drew back and blew cool air over it before repeating the process with the other.

"Let me hear you," he begged, breathing strained. "Please don't hide."

She whined quietly, unable to answer. She was too used to being silent to speak through the lump in her throat.

He hummed and caressed her sides, starting to kiss down her stomach. He nipped lightly at her hip, trailing small bites to the inside of her thigh.

The smell and pheromones got the better of him and he sank his fangs into her thigh. He held on as she thrashed and moaned.

He carefully pulled away when she went limp, licking the bite to heal it. She whimpered through her harsh breaths.

"Did you just-?" That had never happened with any of his previous partners.

"Yeah." She sounded embarrassed. He looked up to see that she was covering her face.

"Do you still want to keep going?"

"Yes, just give me a minute for my legs to stop feeling numb."

"So sensitive." Not many of the people he had been with had orgasms so intense that their legs went numb, at least not after one orgasm. Of course he had also never been with a virgin before.

**Author's Note:**

> Typed out on phone since I don't have a computer.
> 
> This will be part of a series when I write more. Just bits and pieces at the moment that will, hopefully, be a full story eventually.


End file.
